


Morning Greeting

by etherealciel



Series: Thing Called Love [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealciel/pseuds/etherealciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wakes up next to his beautiful goddess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> just a repost. decided make this a series post soooo yeah~

He fluttered his eyes opened, his blurred vision becoming clear every blink he takes and when it finally cleared, he smiled.

Dick always told himself that he was lucky to see Artemis at her weakest moment where her guard is down and her face overcomes with peace and happiness. He likes this view of her and wondered how long before the blonde awakens.

"Do you always have to stare at me every time you wake up?" Artemis reveals her soft-looking pearl-grays.

"I can't help it. You look beautiful." Dick defended himself childishly, feeling as if he was thirteen years old when all he did was stare at her from afar. Now that he was eighteen and Artemis is his, he could do it anytime of the day.

He heard his girl's laugh echoing in the room. "Typical, Dick." Artemis flashed him a smile before leaning closer and closer and greeted, "Good Morning, Dick."

His face was inches away and as always he returned the smile and replied, "Good Morning, 'Mis." And his hand moved to cupped her cheek—

—only to find his hand going through her cheek and Artemis disappeared on sight. Dick felt panic rising up in his body. Artemis?

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her. It was too—"

"Sportsmaster killed her. I'm sorry I couldn't get to her fast enough. I'm sorry, Nightwing."

"It all happened too fast. We didn't think Sportsmaster would… would…"

Dick felt his tears trickling down his face as he remembered last night's events. He had come straight home thinking it was a dream; a mere cruel dream and yet…

All of it was true.

And he didn't want it to be.

He couldn't see his beautiful goddess anymore.


End file.
